Campanella
by razra
Summary: When asked what he was researching, he would smile forlornly. "I'm looking for someone..."
1. Just to meet

**Campanella**

**Just to meet**

Professor Elric was a quiet man who mostly kept to himself and was highly regarded for his knowledge of ancient runes. Many of the students admired him, but if they happened to chance upon his wicked side, they grew wary of the unassuming professor. Even Fred and George didn't dare to act too much out of line around him.

He was also mysterious; something that attracted many fangirls to the library to where he could be seen poring over book after book. When asked what he was researching, he would smile forlornly. "I'm looking for someone," he would say, and then turn back to the pages of another dusty tome.

This sparked many rumors: some say that he was looking for his lover; so of course, many girls would scornfully say that he didn't need to look any further and then promptly left to seek him out; others say that he was looking for his parents since it had been overheard that he didn't know where his father was; others said different things.

However, what was consistent in these stories was that the person he was looking for must've had a powerful concealment spell on him or her, because if he/she didn't, then surely the young professor would have been able to find him by now?

As the years dragged on, Professor Elric spent less and less time researching; it seemed that he was giving up. When asked about this, he said, "It's probably because… I failed…" But when asked to elaborate, he wouldn't respond, too lost in his own thoughts.

And so another year passed, and the sorting ceremony came again. However, unlike previous years, where he would sit at the front table with his nose buried in a book and ignoring everything around him, he watched the on-goings with listless eyes that weren't really seeing anything at all.

Then, as each new student's name was called, his eyes slowly regained focused, and he stared at one particular first year, golden eyes widening. Rapidly standing, chair clattering loudly to the floor and inadvertently drawing the school's attention, he vaulted over the table. "Alphonse!"

The young blond turned, eyes widening in shock, and before he could say anything, he was crushed in a monstrous hug.

That incident sparked many new rumors. The most prevalent one suggested that Professor Elric had been married, and after some time, the wife, for whatever reason, had left with their son, and the Professor had been looking for his son for a long time, worried if he had been safe or not during the war.

No one bothered to ask the two what the real story was.

* * *

><p>Ommgggg… my brain is going haywire with ideas… but I'm too lazy to write a multi-chapter story… I'M SORRY.. (But you know, it seems like I can't write a one-shot anyway…)<p>

Regardless, this story will PROBABLY stay as a one-shot.. but I might make another one shot in this same theme since I just got struck by another idea… (SKJDJKAHDKJ I HAVE WORK TO DO *sob*)

And now onto this story.. it feels weird.. I wrote it weird. Weird perspective. Blehh.. let's call it an experiment.

~razra

Titles are from Campanella – GUMI by

The chapter title, more specifically, is from koko's English version.

"From the start, I knew that it was impossible to reach you with a spaceship… Still I… Still I…"


	2. My feelings undelivered

**Campanella**

**My feelings undelivered**

It was a curious sight at the orphanage; every night, without fail, the young blond would be writing earnestly away. Some nights, he would crumple the paper and throw it in the rubbish bin, take out a new piece of paper and continue to write until it was deemed perfect, while other nights, he would write a few words then bury his face in the crook of his arm.

When a letter was completed, he would make his way to the mailbox to have it delivered; however, without fail, the letter would return untouched except by the elements and rough handling. Sighing, he would take the letter and store it in his drawer.

When asked why he wrote these letters that didn't seem to have a recipient, his hazel eyes would grow sad. "I'm writing to my brother," he would reply before promptly dropping the conversation and going back to his writings.

No one at the orphanage had the heart to tell him to stop because they too, all hoped that they had family somewhere out there.

Year after year, the young blond could be seen hard at work at these letters; however, the more time that passed, the less frequently he wrote. When questioned about this, his eyes would scrunch up in pain. "I think he… after all, I am here, right?" His voice would drift off and he would become lost in his thoughts; no one could get anything out of him after that.

They assumed that he and his brother had been in a bad position and his brother had made sure that at least Al had gotten out of it. It wasn't an uncommon story in that particular orphanage, unfortunately.

The following year, an old professor visited the orphanage, offering the young Alphonse a once in a lifetime opportunity. Of course, he took it, though it seemed like he had taken it simply because he didn't know what else to do.

When the first day finally came around, Al stood in line waiting to be sorted. He seemed to watch the proceedings with half-lidded eyes that were not really seeing anything at all. However, when the sound of a chair clattering to the floor echoed throughout the room and his name was shouted, he turned in shock, watching a familiar figure practically fly at him. Before he could say anything, he was crushed in a monstrous hug.

His voice muffled, he began to cry softly. "I finally found you!"

* * *

><p>And here is the second and probably last chapter of this short short short series :D<p>

Also, it was pointed out to me that the first chapter didn't really sound like it had an ending, so I added a sentence to the end XD; (Thank you, Fuocoso for noticing my fail~ :D )

And thank you all for the reviews! I actually wasn't expecting anything, so it was a pleasant surprise! ^-^

You all make me too happy :D

~razra

Titles are from Campanella – GUMI by sasakura. uk

The chapter title, more specifically, is from koko's English version.

"From the start, I knew that it was impossible to reach you with a paper airplane "


	3. Everything means that you are far away

**Campanella**

**Everything means that you are far away**

In the shadows of the newly appointment of Professor Elric came another man who shared many features with the new professor that it could only be assumed that they were somehow related, if not father and son. However, curiously, he would not approach the newly appointed professor and only asked that they take care of him as the young man was prone to neglect his health in favor of his research. Then he would disappear, occasionally appearing to check on the other blond, but never to appear before him.

Sometimes, when watching from afar, his eyes would fill with sadness and regret, but when asked about this, he would brush aside all attempts for an explanation saying that the young man wouldn't want to see him and he would continue his vigil or he would avoid the question, saying that he had work to be done. Unable to get answers about the details of the two's relationship, he would be asked about the contents of his work. His eyes would fill with pain and it would take a moment before he would respond.

"I'm looking for someone," he would finally say before dropping the conversation and becoming absorbed in his thoughts.

The years passed, but still the man came and went with clockwork precision, taking note of the young professor's changing face. Unlike the professor's declining will, the man's determination only seemed to grow, and before long, he became well-known amongst the various orphanages in Europe where he had been frequenting.

When asked about his single-minded determination, he said, "There's simply no way Edward failed." His eyes would grow hard with focus and further promptings to elaborate would be ignored.

Another year passed and when the man returned to look upon the younger blonde, his face was no longer grim and haggard, but rather elated with a small smile gracing his old features. "I've finally found him."

That year, he watched from the corner of the Great Hall as Edward vaulted over the professor's table to embrace Alphonse.

Light hearted, he left as quietly as he came.

* * *

><p>So this was the chapter I had been considering for some time and finally had the inspiration to write. I tried to make it match the style of the other two, but I think I failed since it's been a good while since the previous chapters. Oh well.<p>

Time to be unmotivated again.. *shot*

~razra

Titles are from Campanella – GUMI by sasakura. uk

The chapter title, more specifically, is from koko's English version.


End file.
